


Nostalgia

by Rodya_Smith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, But can also be read without any ship, Can be read as a Johnlock, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodya_Smith/pseuds/Rodya_Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven memories to time devoted,<br/>lost moments never ever found again.<br/>A man is grieving because <em>he</em>'s gone,<br/>he'll never come back. <em>Nostalgia</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> This was written ages ago, in 2013, and it was written in Italian, my first language. I've found it today, and I've tried to translate it, but the original musicality is unfortunately gone.  
> There's a short story for each episode, up to season two (well, there are two for TRF and one post-Reichenbach because of reasons)  
> Hope you enjoy it!

**1\. SHOOT**  
The gun is loaded, the finger is on the trigger.  
_Shoot, shoot._  
Kill a stranger to save another stranger. What’s the point?  
You should walk away, this is none of your business.  
_Shoot, shoot._  
No, you can’t do it.  
_Shoot, shoot._  
The bullet breaks the window.  
_**Nostalgia.**_  
  
  
**2\. HELP**  
Bang, bang, bang.  
_Help him._  
He’s in danger.  
Bang, bang, bang.  
Run!  
_Help him._  
He needs you.  
Bang. Bang. Bang.  
_Help him._  
Bang.  
Sherlock!  
No, he’s safe.  
Soo Lin.  
It’s too late.  
What have you done?  
_But he needed me…_  
_**Nostalgia.**_  
  
  
**3\. RUN**  
The madman is wrapped up in your arms, deadly hug.  
_Run, go away, before it’s too late._  
You’re about to unleash hell. Fire and flame will devour martyr and tormenter.  
_Run, go away. Please, don’t die._  
A red dot on the forehead.  
_The end._  
_**Nostalgia.**_  
  
  
**4\. ENOUGH**  
Tragic notes fill the air.  
It’s sad.  
Tragic notes fill the endless hours.  
Was he in love? Was it just a crush, or a whim?  
Broken notes, gloomy sobs. Suffering.  
_Sherlock, do not make the violin cry, I’m here with you._  
_Maybe you’re not enough._  
_**Nostalgia.**_  
  
  
**5\. FRIEND**  
_I don’t have friends._  
Try to understand him, he was in shock.  
_I don’t have friends._  
He doesn’t really think it, does he?  
_I don’t have friends._  
Then what are you? Flatmate, acquaintance, passerby. Nobody important.  
_I don’t have friends._  
_I just have one._  
Your smile is bright.  
_**Nostalgia.**_  
  
  
**6\. HAND**  
He takes your hand. You run. That’s what you always do, but this time you’re on the wrong side.  
He takes your hand. Fugitives, wanted, criminals. You don’t care about what you are as long as you run with Sherlock.  
He takes your hand. For the last time.  
_**Nostalgia.**_  
  
  
**7\. FALL**  
Leap in the void.  
He’s a liar.  
Leap in the void.  
He lied to you.  
Leap in the void.  
You’ve always been just a pawn on his chessboard.  
Leap in the void.  
Crazy suicide.  
Liar, liar, liar.  
Leap in the void.  
_I believe in you._  
_You liar._  
_**Nostalgia.**_  
  
  
**8\. WALL**  
Happy smiley, happy, happy, happy, riddled with boredom’s bullets.  
It smiles, smiles, yellow smiley on the wall. It smiles, you cry.  
And everything is empty, and you’re alone.  
It smiles, yellow smiley, it doesn’t know he’s gone.  
_Sherlock, I miss you._  
_**Nostalgia.**_  



End file.
